


My Blood is Black

by LucasThePoet



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Inspired by Music, Inspired by Poetry, Poetry, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucasThePoet/pseuds/LucasThePoet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This poem uses "Blood Makes Noise" by Suzanne Vega as it's base point for the lyrics. If you were to listen to the instrumental while reading this, you'd get the best experience I think this poem can give you. (though the actual song is just better)</p>
<p>I'm gifting this to CuteCat213 because of their lovely completely original poem with the same title that also inspired me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Blood is Black

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CuteCat213](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuteCat213/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Blood Makes Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161045) by Suzanne Vega. 



> I dearly do love Crona, and I dearly do love Suzanne Vega, so I combined the two.

I'd like to help you Maka,  
Yes I really really would  
But the witch that's in my head  
Is too much, it's just no good  
I'm standing in this lonely church here  
My blood begins to roar  
And I don't know how to handle  
What you're asking for

'Cause my blood is... Black  
It's flowing through my veins  
My blood is black  
And I'm no longer really in control of my own reins  
Yes my blood is... Black

I would like to tell you  
Everything I can  
But when I try my blood is more  
Than I can ever stand  
Just forget it Maka  
You cannot help me through my blood that has surged  
But we'll have to try again  
Once the blackness has been purged

'Cause my blood is... Black  
It's flowing through my veins  
My blood is black  
And I'm no longer really in control of my own reins  
Yes my blood is... Black

My blood... is...  
My blood is...  
Black.


End file.
